Scarlett and Ella (Third wheel: Tim)
by DannyWolfYT
Summary: I love Young Justice ever since my friend reminded me of it and I have followed her to this site and I can expresses what I think into a fan-fiction. I really hope you like this because I love it! Rates are appreciated! Oc/Oc 2 Oc's!
1. Meeting

**Hey guys I know that this YJ thing is totally epic and stuff but this came out before the story behind ScarlettBlood! I really hope this is epic and that I get a lot of people to read this.**

* * *

"Ugh, where is my lipstick!" yelled Ella inside herself as her purse turned red. "Hey! Lady!" yelled a man grabbing the purse and trying to run away with it.

**At the same time...**

"So Tim, what are we doing this week."

"We, um? Oh yeah! We are going to the carnival and we are..."

In the middle of the sentence...

"Ahhh!" yelled Ella trying to grip the purse tightly.

"Dude, she needs help!" yelled Danny running towards that direction. As blood goes around Danny and his suit appears Tim's face and mouth both say "WTF!" But Tim knows that if he had powers... he would want Danny's powers! As the man pulls out a knife and swings it at Ella. *Stab!* "What the fuck!" yelled the man as he see's someone with a knife stuck right in his palm. "Now, now kid you should watch out where your throwing that thing!" said Danny with a smirk front flipping and kicking the man's face right into the ground. "Oof" cried the man releasing the purse. "Wow thank..." stopped Ella and stared at Danny while his suit dripped away and out appeared a long-hair cutie. Danny looks up and see's Ella and blushes. Both look away quickly. "So... thank you anyway." said Ella trying not to look." "It's not a prob..." Ella kisses Danny on the cheek. Danny flushes bright red and faints. "Gotcha!" said Tim grabbing Danny. "Sorry, he is usually not like this." lied Tim knowing that Danny does this when he see's a cute girl. So basically this happens about 20 times a day. Ella takes out a notebook and pen and writes something and puts it in Danny's pocket.

* * *

At the cave... "She was so..." Tim interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

"Hot?" Tim finished Danny's sentence

"Yahnomaybe probablykindacute!"

Danny felt his pocket and found a paper.

"Holy Fudge!"~I know what it is what do you think!

"It's her..."

"Phone number!" said Tim with a smile that makes it seem like he likes this "game".

"It says to meet her later!"

"When?" questioned Tim with a big head.

"At 11:00 p.m." said Danny with a big smile.

"Better get ready!" said Tim throwing something at Danny.

"Whats this"

"A techy ear piece that lets me talk to you so I can give you tips!"

"So you think that i'm that pathetic that i'm going to need help!"

In Danny's mind he knew he needed help (Not just physically)~If you know what I mean!

"Okay fine, but don't you dare be there!"

"Okay Dude!" Tim slaps Danny right in the face and jumps on his motorcycle and speeds off.

"You son of a Dick Grayson!"

* * *

***Scar* Oh yeah! I get the girl!**

***Me* Dude she is an OC character!**

***Scar* Does that matter?**

***Tim* Yes, yes it does!**

***Me* Go Tim!**

***Scar* And you are supposed to be my best friend dude!**

***Tim* Sorry but its true dude! And Danny...**

***Me* Yeah? (Backs away slowly)**

***Tim* You need a girl!**

***Me*Dafuq!**

***Everyone* Rates ****appreciated!**

***Me* Seriously what do you mean? (Screen goes black)**

***Me* Dammit! **


	2. Date

**I don't own YJ and if I did I would be so happy but this is not about owning YJ this is about Scarlett and Ella! I hope you like this fan-fiction!**

* * *

**At Danny's room...**

"Dude this is not a big deal! You don't need go through your giant closet looking for "the best" suit!"

"It is a big deal and I need "the best" suit because I don't want to scare her away!"

"Okay, but remember to wear the ear piece!"

"Yah, okay but don't show up and don't try to mess up my "Date" okay?"

"Whatever"

"Found one!" Danny pulls out a nice white,red,and black suit.

"It looks just like your "hero" suit"

"I know and that is why I took money from you and bought it!" said Danny walking out of the room

"Wait, **WHAT!**" yelled Tim.

**If you didn't know then you could be an idiot! Don't take offense but you could be! Tim is one of the richest kids on earth!**

* * *

**11:00 P.M At restaurant...**

"I wonder where he is" asked Ella in her mind till...

"Hey"

"Ah!" silently screamed Ella as Danny walked in looking cute as usually

"So... shall we order?" asked Danny smiling a cute/devilish smile

"Of course!"

**After reading menu...**

"Waiter!" yelled Danny trying to get someone

"Hi... how may I help you?" said The waitress staring at Danny

Ella's purse turned green signaling that she was "green" with envy.

***!RING!***

"I have to take this" said the waitress. Danny noticed she look kind of like Cheshire.

* * *

**2 minutes later...**

Danny scoots over towards Ella making her purse turn pink.

"Ella"

"Yes?"

"That waitress looks like someone can you get under the table?"

"Okay"

Ella goes under the table while Danny's suit wraps around him. Danny gets under the table with Ella.

"What is happening?"

"Just stay here"

Danny sneaks behind the waitress. The waitress turns around... nothing is there.

"Where did Danny go?" said Ella looking everywhere

Ella looks up and sees Danny on the chandler. Danny throws a ninja star at the phone.

***Crack***

"What the fu...!"

The waitresses clothes came off and it was Cheshire.

"So... you knew... ScarlettBlood!" said Cheshire taking out a sai and throwing it at Danny. Danny dodges and flips down attacking Cheshire but she dodges.

***!Kick!* *!Punch!***

"Wtf! She is putting her hands on my man!" said Ella to herself while her purse turned red.

"You know what!" yelled Ella running from under the table punching Cheshire in the gut.

"Oof" said Cheshire

"Ahhh" yelled Cheshire getting blown away by a blaze of fire.

Cheshire looks at Ella and notices that she has powers.

**When Ella punched Cheshire...**

A fire is starting as Ella runs towards Cheshire. The fire comes out of Ella's palms and burns/pushes Cheshire away.

"Wow, that's hot and I don't mean just the fire" joked Danny staring at Ella run up to Cheshire and punching her with a fist made of fire.

"Ahh!" yelled Cheshire.

***!Boom!***

Danny looks up and sees Tim with Nightwing, Batman, and Vibes.

"Dude!" said Tim jumping down while staring at Ella.

"I know right?!"

"Danny!" yelled Batman

"Bats!" yelled Nightwing stopping Batman from getting Danny.

"Danny, you did good!" said Dick handcuffing Cheshire.

Danny faints because of the intense heat.

"Danny!" said Tim grabbing him and picking him up.

Danny smiles and says...

"Thanks dude..."

"No problem"


	3. NightmareNightwing time

**Remember guys I don't own YJ because I am not cool enough, even though I am very cool! Rates are appreciated! Thank you guys/girls-men/women!**

* * *

**At ...**

***Slap!***

"Dammit!" yelled Danny sitting up straight after getting slapped in the neck by his "master".

"Nightwing?" asked Danny opening his eyes.

"Hey" said Nightwing in a calm voice and with a smile.

Danny hugs Nightwing

"Wow!" said Nightwing picking up Danny

Danny lets go of him and say sorry.

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare" said Danny with tears slowly rolling out of his face.

Nightwing takes off Danny's mask and wipes his tears.

"What happened in your nightmare?"

"I... was fighting you!" said Danny putting his mask back on.

"What!" said Nightwing trying to stay calm.

"I...I... I killed you!" said Danny as his suit drips off him and into his dagger.

"Its okay I know you would not do that in real life" said Nightwing staying calm.

"I will stay in your room tonight" said Nightwing sitting on Danny's chair"

"Okay" said Danny falling asleep.

* * *

**In the morning...**

"You awake?" ask Nightwing without his mask on

"Ahhh" Danny didn't recognize this (to my friend) handsome person.

"What?"

Danny pulls Nightwing's face close to his ...and examines it.

**Gotcha! I bet you thought that would have turned out gay! Well your wrong!**

"What the heck?" asked Nightwing trying to escape Danny's surprising strong grip.

"Your eyes... THEY ARE SO BLUE!" Danny's eyes sparkled as he examined Nightwing.

"Too close Danny"

Danny lets go of Dick

"Huff" Nightwing was surprised at Danny's strength

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Have you seen my eye color?"

"No"

"Wait really!"

Danny takes his mask off. Danny had beautiful pure quartz white eyes.

"Amazing!"

Nightwing picked Danny up on his back.

"What is this for?"

"Today is now big bro and little bro day!"

Tim walks in with wonder girl.

"Hey"

"Hey Tim"

"Danny what are you doing?"

"Annual Big bro and Little bro day!"

"Cool, well we are going out see ya!"

"Bye"

* * *

**At star manner...**

"This takes off stress from that Cheshire fight" said Danny eating and ice cream.

"Yup" said Nightwing with ice cream dripping.

"Aww man my ice cream melted!" whined Dick

"Nope" said Danny spinning his finger in the air.

"What are you..."

Dick's ice cream swirled back into the cone

"Wow how did yo..."

"I can control blood which has oxygen,cells,and water.

"Cool"


End file.
